Noches frías en equipo
by EmmaRomanoff987
Summary: Ellos son un equipo. O eso demuestran. Los Vengadores deben pasar una noche en un refugio no muy amistoso de Noruega. El frió convertirá las cosas mas difíciles pero divertidas.


Corrían, saltaban, disparaban y volvían a correr. Esa era la vida de cada uno de ellos. Defendían el planeta, lo habían hecho con la llegada de Loki y su ejército, y lo hacían ahora, contra HYDRA. Debían admitir que habían tenido mejores momentos y que no se encontraban en una muy agradable situación. Luchando contra una gran cantidad de soldados de HYDRA, claramente lastimados y calados hasta los huesos del frio que les daba Noruega. Como habían llegado hasta allí?. Era una muy larga historia que nadie tenía ganas de contar ni de recordar. Volvían a correr. Si ellos habían pensado que sería una tarea fácil se equivocaron, llevaban más d horas luchando en el medio del bosque. Los árboles quemados alumbraban a sus enemigos. La noche se había hecho presente.

"Ya quedan pocos" pensó Tony con la esperanza de poder salir de allí lo antes posible. Su armadura, ya había perdido casi todas sus funciones. En esos momentos lo único que le brindaba era protección de los disparos y explosiones.

"Ya son menos, vamos Barton, tu puedes hacerlo" se dijo Clint. Ahora solo tenía un arma y una navaja. Su carcaj estaba partido y sus flechas se encontraban en diferentes partes del cuerpo de los soldados. De su cabeza caía un hilo de sangre y sus brazos estaban llenos de cortes y moretones. Giro su vista hacia su compañera, una pelirroja que aun con las largas horas de lucha seguía siendo ágil. Su pelo estaba sucio y enredado, su traje rasgado dejaba ver sus heridas, de sus labios caía un hilo de sangre.

Por otro lado un gigante verde, ya harto de los disparos y las explosiones comenzaba a cansarse de los, para el soldaditos, de HYDRA. Cualquiera diría que con un Hulk aquellas personas hubieran muerto en segundos; pero no eran idiotas. Cada vez que Bruce derribaba gran parte del batallón cañones con más soldados aparecían, y la lucha se hacía infinita.

Steve miro hacia el cielo. "Maldito Thor, porque te fuiste?" se preguntaba para sus adentros mientras disparaba y corría. Su escudo claramente lo había salvado en más de una ocasión, aun con él, los moretones y heridos en sus piernas, torso y cara estaban presentes. Él era el líder, el los guiaba. Y esta vez, admitía que se había equivocado. Quizás fue el plan de ataque o el no tener en cuenta la cantidad de enemigos a los que se enfrentarían. Pero había fallado, y ahora todos estaban muertos de frio y heridos, Steve estaba preocupado, no los quería ver así. Pero claramente había alguien a quien le ponía toda su atención, la única chica en todo el grupo; pelirroja, testaruda, rusa, con ojos verdes y curvas. Para Steve el que Natasha saliera viva de allí era una obligación.

Los soldados de HYDRA había deja de aparecer y ahora solo había unos pocos. Fueron remplazados por lluvia y pequeñas ráfagas de viento helado. Para algunos, como Natasha esas noches eran algo común y habitual, para otros como Tony una tortura lenta.

Solo quedaban unos pocos, cuando la chica consiguió tomar 2 armas de uno de ellos. Sigilosamente se trepo a uno de los árboles y con disparos limpios y precisos, los asesino. Los Vengadores soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver los cuerpos inertes. Tony se tiro en el frio suelo junto con Clint dejando que ya lluvia cayera sobre sus rostros y limpiara, de alguna manera las heridas. Bruce continuo siendo Hulk, si volvía a su estado normal moriría de hipotermia. A diferencia de todos, Steve, se mantuvo alerta pero más relajado. La pelirroja, salto desde la rama haciendo un giro en el aire y cayendo en el suelo de manera rápida y sigilosa. Cruzo miradas con el rubio de ojos azules y se sonrieron. No estaban juntos, pero eran compañeros. Quizás con sentimientos escondidos.

-Genial Nat!- dijo Clint

-Si, muy bien rojita. Ganamos eh!.. Pero y ahora?.- pregunto Tony, su máscara estaba partida en 2.

-Y ahora qué? Stark- hablo Steve.

-Quiero decir, que haremos? No se ustedes pero yo estoy muy cansado y herido, sin contar muerto de frio. A dónde iremos? No pasare la noche aquí!-

Steve soltó una carcajada. Tony hablaba como toda una diva.

-Tranquilo robot. Ya tenemos refugio. Debemos caminar, pero no será mucho.- lo calmo Natasha mientras comenzaba a entrase en la parte más poblada por árboles.

-Genial, quiero una ducha muy caliente- dijo Clint, y Tony asintió.

Steve se rio y agrego:

-Dudo que tenga baño- Clint y Tony lo miraron sorprendidos, creyeron que era una broma entonces dirigieron su vista a Natasha esta asintió. Sería una noche larga.

Mientras, Hulk los seguía desde atrás, su caminar era pesado y lento, quería volver a ser el.

Caminaron y caminaron. El frio los estaba matando, había olvidado el dolor de las heridas. Ahora solo sentían el agua helada cayendo en formas de gotitas en sus cuerpos.

Cuando creyeron que estaban en el final del bosque. Una pequeña casa apareció. Era de un solo piso, vieja y amarillenta. Natasha saco una pequeña llave de su bota y entraron, Bruce, ya en su estado normal, fue el último. Al entrar sintieron una mínima presencia de calor algo que los relajo a todos. Por dentro, claramente no era una casa, más bien un gran salón sin concina, ni mesa, ni muebles. Solo 5 viejos y húmedos colchones yacían en el piso, junto con sus agujereadas pero respectivas mantas. Al final de la habitación había una parta que probablemente conducía al baño.

Hubo diferentes reacciones: Natasha junto con Steve ya se lo esperaban. Tony y Clint estaban estupefactos y decepcionados. Bruce estaba feliz de haber vuelto a ser el.

-Hogar dulce hogar!-

Tony lanzo una mirada de furia al rubio y a la pelirroja.

-Hogar?! Dulce?!. Creí que era un refugio- gruño

-Y lo es-

-No, claro que no. Moriremos de frio, no hay comida, no hay nada.- dijo Clint, enfadado y abriendo la puerta del final, comprobando que si se trataba de un baño chico y sucio.

-Bueno, si quieren estar afuera con la lluvia y el viento por mi bien- dijo Steve.

Se escuchaba el ruido de las gotas cayendo sobre las tejas.

Tony junto con Clint bajaron la cabeza y negaron.

-Aquí no hay calefacción cierto?- pregunto el morocho.

-No-

Tony no lo pensó 2 veces se quitó el traje de Iron man, convirtiéndose en un cubo grande y rojo, y el quedando solo en boxers y camiseta. Se podían ver sus heridas.

Los demás integrantes del equipo se sorprendieron ante la acción del multimillonario.

-Les aconsejo que hagan lo mismo los trajes están empapados, dormir casi desnudo no ayuda mucho pero con esas cosas asi tampoco.- dijo mirándolos, luego llevo su vista a Natasha.-Disfruta la vista Tasha!-

Esta le mando una mirada asesina.

Pocas veces Los Vengadores hacían lo que Tony decía, pero esta vez no les quedo otra que aceptar que era la mejor opción. Sus trajes empapados los estaban matando. Bruce ya estaba solo con sus pantalones rotos y mojados. Este miro a sus compañeros y se los quito.

Era un momento incómodo para todos, más para Natasha, quien hasta ese momento se negaba a sacarse el traje frente a ellos.

Steve y Clint se miraron. Y lentamente se quitaron sus trajes, quedando al igual que Bruce y Tony en boxers. La pelirroja observo la situación. Sus compañeros solo en ropa interior, blancos del frio, con bastante sangre, y muchos musculos. Si bien todos tenían muy buen físico, el de Steve resaltaba entre todos, fue algo de lo que Natasha no puedo dejar de pensar. Se quedó mirando el pecho del rubio unos segundos y luego entro en razón otra vez.

Todos la miraron. Steve y Bruce estaban algo avergonzados, Clint reía de la situación, y Tony simplemente esperaba que la pelirroja se quitara la ropa.

-Vamos Tasha! Somos un equipo, no? Es como un traje de baño- le insistió Clint

La chica los volvi a mirar. Se estaba muriendo de frio y el traje no ayudaba nada. Resignada a que no había otra opción se bajó el cierre de su traje y se lo quito de un tirón, quedando solo en su ropa interior negra. Los Vengadores hace tiempo se habían percatado de sus curvas, el traje las hacia resaltar. Para ellos no solo era una mujer hermosa debido a sus ojos, cabello y rostro; sino también por su buen físico. Y sus sospechas se cumplieron, bajo el traje, Natasha escondía un perfecto cuerpo, con el estómago plano, las piernas largas y sus atributos firmes y grandes.

Steve trato de desviar la mirada junto con Bruce. Clint ya la había visto así una vez, en una misión, entro al baño sin tocar y se encontró con eso que ahora estaba frente a el. Tony abrió los ojos como platos y se recordó mentalmente que amaba a Pepper.

-Estas buenis..-

-Ni una palabra!- amenazo Natasha a Clint

-..ima.- lo completo Tony mirándola. La pelirroja se contuvo de no matarlo.

-Es… esta bien, debemos dormir- dijo Steve temeroso de ver a Natasha otra vez. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer asi y, no podía negar que el físico de la chica lo atraía locamente.

Tony rio de su voz y fingió toser.

-Esta bien Capivirgen, vamos a dormir!.-

Steve se sonrojo.

Los colchones estaban húmedos y fríos, las mantas no eran mucho mejor pero apenas las vieron Los Vengadores titiritando se taparon. Estas se tiñeron con la sangre de ellos. Estar así, casi desnudos, pero tapados, les devolvió el aliento que el frio le había quitado. Las heridas y moretones seguían allí, pero la búsqueda de calor era mayor que el dolor.

-Alguno tiene alguna herida muy grave?- pregunto Steve firme

-Yo estoy bien.- aclaro Bruce

-Los demás?.-

-Nada muy grave- dijo Tony tocándose la cabeza, su mano se pintó un poco de rojo.

-Clint?-

-Solo en los brazos- los saco debajo de la manta y los mostro, tenían cortes y golpes pero nada alarmante.

-Nat?- pocas veces Steve le decía así, y cuando lo hacia la rusa sonreía

-Creo que tengo un golpe en la espalda…- dijo se paró, se puso de espaldas a ellos y bajo la manta. Tenía un gran moretón morado en la zona baja de la espalda. A Steve le dio mucha rabia al verla herida.

-Uhh eso debe doler- dijo Tony poniendo mala cara.

-Si, duele.- aclaro la pelirroja y se volvió a cubrir.

-Bien, podrán aguantar hasta mañana no es así?- todos asintieron, Steve llevo su mirada hasta Tony- corta un poco de tela y has presión en la cabeza.- el morocho asintió

Antes de que Steve pusiera decir algo más, Natasha lo interrumpió.

-Y tu? Estas herido?-

-Solo golpes podre esperar.- el rubio se sorprendió de que se preocupara por el, y entonces sonrió hacia la chica.

-Creí que SHIELD vendría.- dijo Bruce

-Iban a hacerlo pero debido a la tormenta que hay aquí volvieron. Nick me dijo de este lugar antes de salir y me entrego las llaves.- dijo Natasha

-Y nos dan esta pocilga que es…-

-Se que no es lo mejor pero al menos estamos bien y estamos juntos- interrumpió Steve a Tony.

-No se ustedes pero yo quiero descansar.- dijo Clint, mientras se recostaba y se cubría con la manta.

-Yo igual, buenas noches- lo imito Bruce

-Yo igual, adiós Capi. Que duermas bien rojita, si necesitas algo puedo hacerte compañía.- le dijo Tony con tono pícaro.

-Hablare con Pepper- lo amenazo

-No no no, ya me duermo! Adiós!- dijo el y se metió rápido bajo la manta.

Steve rio y añadió:

-Puedes dormir en la cama de la punta si quieres, y yo estaré al lado de Tony-

-Si, gracias.-

Y se acostaron. Si se veía el panorama desde arriba podrían ver 5 colchones tirados en el piso en fila, con personas arriba de cada uno de ellos tapados hasta el cuello y temblando. En una de las puntas estaba Clint, luego Bruce, Tony, Steve y ultima Natasha. Cualquiera pensaría que eran locos, ladrones y demás. Pero no. Eran un equipo. Eran Los Vengadores.

El dolor en su espalda no paraba, claramente no la dejaría dormir. De todas maneras no lo iba a hacer. De todos los secretos que Natasha escondía una de ellos era que tenía recurrentes pesadillas, con la Sala Roja, con Ivan, con las personas que mato, con su pasado rojo. Desde que Clint la había sacado de su vida como asesina a sueldo y la había llevado a SHIELD sus pesadillas habían aumentado. Jamás dormía y si lo hacía era solo por un par de horas. Se había acostumbrado a eso. Temía que la escucharan gritar, pero las habitaciones en la agencia estaban lo suficientemente separadas. El miedo le llego cuando le informaron que Barton sería su compañero, eso solo significaba que en más de una ocasión deberían dormir en la misma habitación. El sabría de sus pesadillas, y no era lo que quería. Que la viera como alguien débil y temerosa. Fue entonces cuando recurrió a un medico, este le dio unas pastillas que calmaron estas pesadillas y la ayudaron a dormir. Algunas noches no funcionaban, pero si la mayor parte del tiempo. Esta vez las pastillas no estaban con ella. Estaba realmente cansada, pero no dormiría. Qué pasaría si sus pesadillas volvían y todo el grupo se despertaba para verla gritando, llorando y lastimándose. Claro que no dormiría. Su vista estaba fija en la puerta. El ruido de la lluvia ya no era tan fuerte. Inquieta giro y se encontró con unos ojos azules. El Capitan, acostado en su colchón tapado hasta el cuello, estaba solo a unos centímetros de ella.

La pelirroja se asustó un poco pero al ver quien era se calmó.

-Creí que dormías- le dijo en un susurro

-Estoy nervioso- aclaro Steve y llevo sus ojos a la puerta.

-Tranquilo, ya murieron todos, nadie más vendrá.- le dijo la pelirroja.-Buen trabajo líder. Lo hiciste bien hoy.-

-Gracias, pero no lo creo. Todos terminaron muy heridos y además….-

-Shhh.- lo corto Natasha.- No es fácil ser el líder, pero tú lo haces genial. Eres bueno Steve. Debes descansar.-

El rubio se sonrojo ante el comentario y dijo:  
-Si y tu también.-

-Está bien lo hare.- mintió

Cuando Natasha estaba por girarse una mano la tomo y la traje de vuelta.

-Podrías dormir de este lado. Digo… ejem… estoy algo nervioso, pero si tu estas en frente no se quizás no… ya sabes. Podrías?- le pidió Steve avergonzado de lo que hacia

Parta de la mente de Natasha decía claramente que tenía que negarse pero por otro lado, ver que a el le importaba, y la manera temerosa en que se lo pidió, se le hacía imposible negarse.

-Está bien- dijo ella no muy segura.

-Gracias Tasha, buenas noches.- el no la soltó y cerró los ojos

-Buenas noches.- dijo ella pero sus ojos siguieron fijos en su rostro.

Internamente se maldecía por haber accedido. Si se hubiera quedado mirando la puerta Steve no se enteraría que no había dormido en toda la noche. Pero ahora el estaba en frente de ella con su mano entrelazada a la suya. Un simple movimiento y el la vería. Fingir que dormía cerrando los ojos no estaba en sus planes. Apenas podía pestañar, estaba por caer rendida del cansancio. Pero pensó que si su mente solo se concentraba en el rostro del soldado podría pasar la noche.

No sabía cuánto había pasado así. Quizás simplemente 5 minutos o 1 hora. Pero se había perdido en las perfectas fracciones del soldado. La lluvia había vuelto de manera brusca y temía que eso despertara al Capitan.

La mano de Steve seguía firme con la suya. Y Natasha no la sacaría de allí nunca, no solo por el hecho de que el pusiera despertar sino que le gustaba.

Entonces un dolor punzante le llego desde su espalda. Y lo que no quería que pasara paso. Ella se movió y acto seguido los ojos azules del capitán hicieron acto de presencia. Rápidamente ella cerró sus ojos y se acomodó de manera tal que pareciera que llevaba dormida hace horas. Pero era tarde, en la había visto.

-Natasha- dijo con un hilo de voz

Ella no respondió y siguió con los ojos cerrados.

-Deja de fingir Nat, te vi.-

Abrió los ojos lentamente y el Captan se perdió unos segundos en esas orbes verdes.

-Por qué no duermes Tasha?- pregunto en un susurro

Ella se humillo de sí misma y se dio cuenta que debía decir la verdad, el era el Capitan America, en la entendería. O eso era lo que ella esperaba.

-No puedo.- soltó con un hilo de voz

-Qué ocurre?-

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente bajo la cabeza.

-Vamos Nat, dime que pasa?-

-Yo… yo tengo pesadillas Steve.-

El nunca la había visto así. Con miedo, los ojos vidriosos. Parecía débil, una simple niña. En esos momentos el se dio cuenta de que no era la Viuda Negra, no era la asesina a sueldo. Era Natasha. Simplemente Natasha Romanoff.

-Pesadillas?- pregunto el extrañado

-Sé que suena idiota pero si… pesadillas.-

-Pesadillas de qué?-

Entonces ella se sintió peor y él se percató de eso. Apretó más su mano contra la suya para demostrarle que podía confiar en el. Que debía hacerlo.

-Sobre mi pasado Steve. Todo tipo de cosas que hice y que me hicieron.- dijo la pelirroja lo más sincera posible.-Las tengo siempre, tomo medicamentos para detenerlas, pero no las tengo conmigo ahora. Y me dije que no dormiría.-

-Tienes miedo de tenerlas y poder despertarnos?- Steve poco a poco comprendía. Si bien el no sabía mucho del pasado de la rusa sabía que no era muy hermoso. La frase "y que me hicieron" retumbaba en su cabeza. Se preguntaba qué clase de cosas tuvo que pasar la chica.

-Si Steve. Cuando las tengo suelo gritar, llorar y hasta lastimarme a mi misma.- el se alteró.-No quería que ninguno me viera así, nadie lo sabe. En verdad Steve, eres la primer persona que le cuento esto.- ella sonrió y el también

-Tienes pesadillas con personas que… ya sabes… asesinaste?- pregunto el tratando no sonar muy directo

-Si, es horrible de verdad. Cada día me arrepiento de lo que hice. Sus gritos, la sangre, todo. Las pesadillas me recuerdan el monstro que fui.-

-No te digas así.- el apretó más su mano.- ahora eres una vengadora, salvaste al mundo mas de una vez. Esto orgulloso de ti Tasha.-

-Pero no solo es eso.-dijo.-Algunas me hacen recordar a Ivan.-

-Ivan?- el rubio esperaba que no haya sido uno de su novios

-El me rescato del incendio donde murieron mis padres. Me cuido como a una hija. Cuando cumplí 6 la KGB vio que podría servirles. Pero tenían que sacra a Ivan de en medio, lo mataron frente a mis ojos y me llevaron.- una lágrima cayo de sus ojos.

-Oh Nat, tranquila.- el se acercó un poco más a ella arrastrando su colchón

-Está bien, ya han pasado muchos años de eso.-dijo y se secó las lágrimas.-Pero creo que las peores pesadillas son las de la Sala Roja.-

Natasha no sabía porque le estaba contando todo esto. Para ella esto era un secreto privado que se iba a llevar hasta la tumba, pero ahora se lo estaba contando a Steve Rogers. No sabía por qué pero lo hacía. Él le daba confianza y seguridad. La rusa se dio cuenta que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y quien mejor que el Capitan America.

-En la Sala Roja fue donde te inyectaron la variante del suero no es asi?.-

-Si, fue donde me entrenaron a no sentir dolor, a ser fuerte y pensar nada más en mis líderes. Eso se forma con una buena base de torturas, cuando te obligan matar a una compañera, tener que usar tu cuerpo para llegar a sacar información. Noches sin dormir ni comer, solo entrenando. Enseñándote que no vales nada y que si te quedas atrás mueres. Nos ponían agujas en todos lados. Muchas morían y al final solo quede yo.- su voz se cortó y otras lagrimas cayeron.

Steve no se resistió y la abrazo. Ahora los dos estaban en el colchón de la pelirroja pero encajaban perfectamente. Escuchar esa historia hizo que al rubio se le partiera el corazón. Como era que una simple chica pudiera soportar todo eso?.

Sus cuerpos estaban pegados. El frio que tenían desapareció. La cabeza de ella reposaba sobre el musculoso pecho del capitán. Steve podía oler el olor floral que desprendía de su cabello. Hace años que ella necesitaba un abrazo de esos. Y que mejor que uno de Steve.

Por otro lado, el estaba muy a gusto con Natasha entre sus brazos. Jamás había estado así con nadie y menos con solo ropa interior. Pero ella era Natasha. Necesitaba ese abrazo.

Poco a poco, los ojos de la pelirroja se fueron cerrando y cayó en un profundo sueño. Steve sonrió al ver que ella ya no se movía. El quería que esté tranquila, tenía que dormir, y si debía ser sobre su pecho por el estaría más que bien. El Capitan la amito, y juntos cayeron en un largo sueño

Natasha no recordaba la ultima vez que había dormido tan bien. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de tres cosas: 1-Habia dormido en el pecho desnudo de Steve, y aun estaba en el. 2-Le había quitado las pesadillas y había dormido genial. 3-Todos los demás Vengadores los estaban mirando.

Clint, Bruce y Tony los miraban con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro. Natasha rápidamente se separo del capitán y se paro de un salto. El rubio debido a la acción de la chica también se despertó. Bajo su mirada sonriendo buscando a Nat, pero al ver que no estaba y que todos sus compañeros los miraban su cara cambio.

-Bueeeeenos días!- dijo Clint con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Rojita, te dije que vinieras conmigo no con el Capipaleta.-

-Idiota.- soltó ella simplemente.

Steve muy avergonzado se paro de un salto.

-Bien… Ya amaneció no es así?... de…debemos irnos.- dijo Steve y corrió a buscar su traje ya seco.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Natasha y fue a buscar el suyo.

-Claaaaro, y cuando nos van a contar la noche lujuriosa que tuvieron anoche?- pregunto Clint.

Steve se puso rojo y serio. Y Natasha activo su mirada asesina.

-Es raro no? No escuche ningún sonido, yo creí que Steve gemiría.- dijo Tony.- y mas si estas con Natalie.- le guiño un ojo

-Ya basta, anoche no paso N-A-D-A.- aclaro ella

-Si claaaro y como explicas que hoy los encontráramos juntitos y abrazados en la misma cama.-

-Bueno em …- comenzó a decir el rubio.

-Yo tenia frio.-

-Aja, si seguro. Frio.- dijo Clint y se termino de poner su traje

-Si alguno de los dos vuelve a hablar del tema hare que sangren por los oídos durante tres semanas entendieron.- dijo la rusa muy firme y con los puños apretados.

Tony junto con Clint retrocedieron. Porque sinceramente ¿Quién no le temia a Natasha?.

-Ya nos vamos?- hablo or primera vez Bruce.

-Si si.- dijo Steve.- ya todos tienen sus trajes no es asi?- los miro y vio que si

Salieron afuera y el frió volvió a ellos. Bruce se convirtió una vez mas en Hulk y los siguió en la caminata.

Steve iba al frente muy separado de Natasha. El estaba muy avergonzado pero por otro lado muy feliz. Pero al dirigir miradas a la pelirroja esta simplemente miraba hacia otro lado. ¿y si el era un abusador por aprovecharse de ella al ver que estaba triste? ¿y si ella no lo recordaba como el lo hacia? Esas y muchas otras interrogantes estaban en la cabeza de Steve.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta el llegar al lugar donde se había producido la batalla. Staba todo destrozado y algunos cuerpos seguían allí, unos metros mas lejos pudieron ver el quinjet junto a Maria Hill y Fury.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado el refugio.- dijo el del parche con una sonrisa.

-Algunos mas que otros Fury.- aclaro Tony sonriendo

-Alguna herida grave? Necesitan ser atendidos ahora?.- pregunto Maria

-Tony tiene un golpe en la cabeza y Natasha uno muy grande en su espalda. Los demás podremos esperar.- dijo Steve

-Bien, suban todos. Hulk aquí no entras mejor vuelve a ser Baner.- dijo Fury y el científico volvió a su forma normal.

Dentro del quinjet un doctor examinada la herida de Tony y otro trataba de ver la espalda de Natasha.

-No es nada solo un golpe.- dijo la chica negándose a que la revisen

-Nat pudes tener algo roto.- Steve la miro muy preocupado y esta acepto

El doctor le bajo el traje dejando su espalda descubierta. Estaba mas hinchada y el moretón estaba mas grande y mas morado.

-Ay Dios!- dijo Fury

-Se ve muy mal?- pregunto Tasha

-Horrible- aclaro Hill

-Genial.- dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente

-Buscare si hay algún hueso roto, dolerá bastante , podrás resistir?.- le pregunto

No muy segura ella asintió.

El doctor puso su mano sobre su moretón y haciendo algo de presión comenzó a examinar, buscando algo roto.

Natasha sintió un dolor muy intenso que casi dejo escapar lagrimas. Steve que estaba a su lado se sobresalto cuando sintió el fuerte agarre de la rusa. El doctor la seguia tocando y ella con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, descargaba su dolor en la mano de Steve. El estaba mas que feliz. Era simple y común el agarre de ella pero para el lo era todo.

Para la suerte de Natasha el doctor quito la mano de su espalda. Ella aflojo su agarre en la mano de Steve pero no la soltó.

-Esta todo bien doc?.- pregunto el

-No es nada muy grave, tienes algunos huesos rotos pero tu columna esta bien. Debe hacer reposo señorita Romanoff durante 4 semanas.-

La cara de Natasha paso de dolor a fastidio, y otra vez, no muy segura asintió.

El doctor los dejo solos y se fue a ver a Clint. Steve y Nat se quedaron juntos. Con las mano entrelazadas. Steve llevo sus ojos hasta los de ella y se quedo mirándola, perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

-Como dormiste?.- pregunto con vergüenza

-Sinceramente jamas dormí mejor.-

-Me alegra, yo… también dormí muy bien.-

-Creo que tendré pesadillas esta noche.-

-El doctor dijo que debias descansar y estar relajada. Tendré que ir a tu cuarto entonces.-

-Genial!. Te espero allí a las 9 en punto Rogers.-

-Allí estaré.- sonrió.


End file.
